<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone You Loved by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505742">Someone You Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>古加合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019), 普羅米亞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他想把名字烙印在這裡，在心臟的位置，這樣他的心臟每一次的跳動，就會讓他想起這個人——就像是加洛也同樣擁有他一般。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>古加合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone You Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古雷頭靠著沙發的側邊、在加洛的額頭上落下親吻。<br/>他的嘴唇輕柔地摩挲著對方的眉毛，緩緩向下在加洛的眼皮上駐足，古雷的手臂收得更緊一些，把懷裡的人抱得更貼近自己，他感覺到加洛的手掌貼在自己的胸口，像是在數著心跳一般，手指輕輕點著拍子，不快也不慢，和他的心跳一樣。<br/>他停留在眼角的唇慢慢游移著，來到鼻尖時古雷微張著口輕含著，他的手掌在跨坐在他身上的人的後腰徘徊，若有似物地撫摸著，古雷聽著對方因為搔癢發出的鼻音，宛如輕笑也彷彿低吟，加洛的雙手搭上他的肩膀，攀附向上到他的後頸，指腹迂迴地在髮根遊走，直到古雷吻上對方的唇才停止。<br/>緊貼的雙唇小心翼翼地開啟，古雷勾著加洛的下唇，濕熱的氣息在他們之間流轉，每一次的呼吸猶如被彼此的氣味佔領全身，他啣住對方的唇，還不急著加深親吻，古雷享受著加洛在他的碰觸下忍不住細細地發顫，不帶情慾的肌膚相親把沒說出口的情感一一道盡。<br/>坐在身上的人在他溫吞的觸摸下終於主動送上醉人的深吻，古雷任由加洛不耐地吻著他，像是在催促著他似的，讓他不禁露出笑容，古雷的舌尖撬開對方吻得熱切的唇，在溫熱的口腔裡舔過上顎，他便聽見加洛的呼吸一窒，原本扣在後腰的手也悄悄地沿著脊椎上滑，手指經過的每一處肌肉都敏感地抽搐，彷彿所經之地都成了他的死穴。<br/>他們的舌尖交纏，加洛在古雷後頸的手指漸漸收攏，不間斷的吻如同要把人的呼吸徹底剝奪，古雷感覺到對方靠在自己身上的胸口起伏越來越快，但他沒有打算停下，壓著加洛的後背不讓人輕易逃脫，擁抱著的身體隨者時間過去發抖地更加厲害，直至對方鬆開停留在他頸部的手，不斷嘗試著推開他為止，古雷才放過跨坐在自己腿上的人。<br/>「旦那⋯⋯」他望進那雙藍色眼眸裡，聽著對方呼喚只屬於自己的稱呼，充斥在身體裡的情感像是被人吹入了氣球一般飽脹，卻也讓人貪婪地想要更多，古雷再次輕擦過加洛的唇，低聲地說道：「再說一次。」<br/>「旦那。」加洛的聲音裡混著笑意，他看著那對眼睛眨了一下，裡頭除了他以外再無其他人影，獨佔對方視線的感受很好，好的讓古雷捨不得別過目光，盯著加洛瞇起的眼，又一次聽見對方的呼喊：「旦那。」<br/>是真的很好，古雷放任加洛的鼻尖蹭著他的，他仰起脖子重新吻上對方，這個人的一切都是他的，親吻是他的，顫抖是他的，目光是他的，就連呼吸也是他的，獨自佔有一個人的全部真的太好太好，好的讓古雷再也不想放手。<br/>他牽著加洛的手壓上自己的左胸口，如果可以的話，他想把名字烙印在這裡，在心臟的位置，這樣他的心臟每一次的跳動，就會讓他想起這個人——就像是加洛也同樣擁有他一般。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>